


Obviously Obsessed

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: Eyes of the Beholder [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Open to Interpretation, Other, possible charrie/reader, ship could be anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: "So what that your stomach has settled with a taste on your tongue that isn't even there?"





	Obviously Obsessed

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. A sweet idea that came about from talking with a friend…don't even remember the subject! Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for BlueMango.

So what that your stomach has settled with a taste on your tongue that isn't even there?

This is what happens every time he turns to look at you. No, not Hugo or Louis or James. Sure, their eyes are similar…but, no, no, they're _not_. Fred Weasley— _Freddie_ —doesn't just have brown eyes.

His eyes are _food for your soul_ , and, darling, you've never been more starved.

"Brown" sounds like such a drab color. And it is, isn't it? It's called a "neutral" by fashionistas. It's the color of dirty things, of vile things. It's… _ouch_ …the color of scabs.

But, hurt though it may sometimes to find him and laugh with him and stare back into his face, you find that his eyes have got so much to say about him. And it's right there in those chocolate orbs. Yes, chocolate, that melt-in-your-mouth substance that's been described in sensuous (and oft vulgar) terms.

His eyes are the chocolate to sooth your cravings, the coffee to fill your senses with their intoxicating aromas, and the dirt that smells so gritty and earthy and _natural_ that you don't mind feeling like a beast sometimes when you think of what could happen if he were yours, _all yours_.

So what that your stomach has settled with a taste on your tongue that isn't even there? It's that itch you can't scratch—it's there, but it's not. It's… Oh, it's unquenchable, and if his eyes—full of laughter, of comfort, _of warmth_ —really are mud or coffee or _delicious melted chocolate_ , then perhaps he'll at least let you drown in them.

Yes, just this once…

… _take that forbidden sip_.

**Author's Note:**

> A little open-ended, so you may put whomever you like with Freddie. It could be Scorpius; it could be my buddy, Morghen's, OC Ziven (whom I have permission to use, thankies, Mor); or it could be you, dear reader, if you are in like/love with George's son. So yeah, Mango, for once you get Freddie. XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki ;]
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Again, I think the descriptions are strong here. An open-ended pairing works here, too. ;P


End file.
